


Possessive Declarations

by iOpheliaBlues



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nerdy Farmer makes Seb's heart go doki doki, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, no beta-reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iOpheliaBlues/pseuds/iOpheliaBlues
Summary: Sebastian's jealousy unfolds when the new Farmer, Winter, gets a lot of attention after winning the Stardew Valley Fair, especially from a certain guy who resides at the valley. He begins to feel an irrational sense of irritation and sets out to fix the “problem”.
Relationships: Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Growing Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This (or any future Possessive Seb) fanfic will NOT contain any violence, it’s not your typical, “I’m gonna kill you if no one can have you!” - but he will make some choice words and resort to threats. I'm sure he would back off if she had interest in someone else or was with someone else, but in the phase where he’s falling for her and is unaware of her feelings, he’s become slightly obsessive, and definitely possessive.  
> Also, this is pre-relationship! As things go on and more fics get released, they’ll develop a relationship!
> 
> At the moment, Sebastian's just testing the waters. He's more manipulative than violent. Maybe as more fics come, he may become a little more manipulative and cunning, but he's certainly not one to resort to violence. 
> 
> This was inspired by a Fanfic I read here by cheerilyEerie, who also did a possessive Sebastian fic! It's really good and I hope you guys give it a whirl! What really pushed me though, was a mod I found recently with Yandere Seb! I'd love to eventually touch on that kind of territory as the fanfic goes on!
> 
> OH, and this is my first time writing. I unfortunately don't have a beta reader either, so I'm sorry if it feels like it's lacking ;w;

11:55 PM.  
  
Was his clock always so loud?  
  
...and irritating?  
  
What felt like hours were mere minutes in his mind, attempting to tap all that anger out of his system, onto his innocent, no-wrong-doing keyboard.  
He tried desperately to shake the heat off of himself. From taking a long shower, to gaming, to comic-reading, to even trying to work – everything he did was ineffective, and he knew why.  
  
It was only a matter of hours ago when he saw her. The girl who had caused him lack of sleep for the past few weeks, too happy to fall asleep. The girl who made his heart skip relentlessly out of his chest. The girl whose smile would shine bright on his usual dark world. He could never get her out of his head.  
  
It was recently that he realised he was falling head over heels for her. When he first met her, she was no more than just the farmer next door to him. Nothing new in this boring, old town of his. However, as time went on, he started to notice all the small things about her. Sometimes, he even questioned if she was always strutting such a cute walk, or if she had always giggled so angelically, or if she looked different from when they first encountered each other.  
  
Sebastian still mentally slapped himself since that first initial day they met for the way he gave off his first (very cold) impressions.  
  
_“Oh. You just moved in, right? Cool. Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?”_  
  
But… it wasn’t like he was to know that she was different from the rest, the literal definition of “a diamond in the rough”, as he compares her. Her, being the diamond in such a rough, dull town. How they became so close nowadays was beyond his belief.  
  
Sebastian snapped himself back to reality for a brief moment, and in that brief moment, his irritation came with it. He rolled his eyes and set them on the clock. 0:07 AM. He knew, despite starting his coding at 9 PM sharp, that he would never get his work done. In fact, he had barely scratched the surface of it. All he could think about was today’s unbearable fair, the source of all his irritation.  
  
He had mostly gone for one reason, to see the farmer in action. He knew it had been the cause of all of her excitement for the past week or two, since she received the letter informing her of the Fair. Eyes were wide, arms cradling a bundle of assortments of farming goods, her hair tied back into a pony tail (a very cute one, Sebastian was to add) and a smile that fell so naturally on her lips, the farmer strolled slowly to the stands, ensuring she didn’t drop any of her goods on the way.  
  
It wasn’t long before Sebastian had wondered quickly to her side, pinching a few of her items out of her arms to relieve her.  
  
“Hey, Winter,” he felt himself crock a little, hoping to heaven and Yoba above that she didn’t pick up on his nervousness. He tried to keep the same straight face he usually wore, but lately, he couldn’t help but almost crack a smile when she was anywhere near his radius.  
  
She looked up at him with curious eyes, a light giggle seemed to escape her lips… Did he just hear a loud thump, or was that just his heartbeat in his ears?  
  
“Thanks for this. You surprised me for a sec!” For a moment, her sky blue eyes connected with his, and he was sure that, even though brief, he forgot how to breathe.  
  
“Oh, yeah? How come?”  
  
“Well… I actually didn’t even think you’d be here, for starters!”  
  
“How could I not? Mom’s stall is right down the street. If I didn’t come to support her, what kind of son would I be?” He flashed a small, gentle smile at the farmer. He would never tell her the real reason why he was here though, he didn’t want to seem too keen to her. The brief smile earnt him a very adorable giggle from the girl. He worried that his smile would eventually betray him, letting his feelings for her be known to almost anyone who saw him near her.  
  
They talked a little about their day, as Sebastian helped her unload the handful of goods into her stand. He couldn’t help but admire her hard work laid before him as he helped her organise the arrangement. In such short time, she had managed to grow the freshest fruits, vegetables and artisan goods he had seen in such a long while. Least, not since her grandpa’s passing.  
  
After everything was said and done, he took a step back to admire her work fully. Although, something about his facial expressions must have been unreadable to the farmer, because shortly after…  
  
“Do… you like it?” She muttered quietly, placing a hand on her right ear to tuck her locks back. Damn, he loved when she did that. She would always do it whenever she was nervous or shy, from what he noticed. He so desperately wanted to try and tuck her hair behind her ears for himself, one day.  
  
Hands now buried into his hoodie pockets, he gave her a small wink in hopes to ease her nerves. “You got this,” he spoke to her with a softness in his voice. Facial expressions were not his thing, he always wore that deadpan look, but, he always knew how to control his voice. Must have been the years of keeping to himself and observing - or rather, listening to, the world around him.  
  
He watched as the farmer looked back at her display, arms placed on either side of her hips and puffed out her chest in a proud fashion. _What a dork_ , he thought, as he shook his head at the sight. She let out one last giggle, her face now tinted with a reddish hue from slight embarrassment, before turning away from him.  
  
“I better go let Mayor Lewis know! I’ll catch ya soon!”  
  
He eyed her as she practically skipped away, a bounce in each of her step as she slowly disappeared out of his view and around the corner. He couldn’t help, once he knew she couldn’t see him, but let himself ease a smile. He quickly placed a fist over his mouth, however, just in case she happened to skip by again, to cover that widening smile that he could no longer hide.  
_She was so adorable._  
  


* * *

  
  
An half an hour flew by before he finally heard the announcement from the all familiar Mayor's voice, halting his conversation he was having with Sam.  
  
“Congratulations to Winter, who won 1st place with a rating of 98!”  
  
_Of course she won. There was no one else who could even come close_. He thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the farmer bounce on the spot, letting out the most cheerful ‘yes!’ he had ever heard. He somehow found himself regretting where he stood, wishing he had positioned himself right next to her to celebrate with her.  
  
As many of the townsfolk came to congratulate her on her winnings; first was Pierre and Caroline, who bitterly gave their congratulations, Abigail followed as she wrapped her arm around Winter’s neck and rubbed her knuckle against the top of her head in a friendly congratulations, Maru and Robin came afterwards and each gave her a supporting hug. When it was his turn to go congratulate her, however...  
  
Alex had slid past the crowd who were slowly beginning to go their separate ways, giving Sebastian a clear view of the two. His pace towards the farmer slowed dramatically, turning into small, agonising steps that just didn’t seem to move fast enough. The jock had slid an arm around her shoulder and patted her lightly on the back. He flashed that teeth bearing grin that Sebastian always found infuriating and unbearable, always feeling as though it was Alex’s signature move for attention seeking.  
  
He glared daggers at Alex, who hadn’t noticed Sebastian’s stare, as the jock whispered something to the farmer, which caused her to let out a nervous laughter. A second later, he watched as Alex leaned in a little to the side of her head, though not enough to make contact but just enough to keep it intimate, moving his lips a little to give a soft kiss motion with his lips, giving her a teasing wink.  
  
Somehow, on this cool, crisp day, he felt like the air was boiling against his skin. His body came to a halt, a mere few feet away from Winter and Alex, who were still too close to each other for his liking. He knew the relationship between the two well. Winter had told him all about her relationship with Alex. No, she wasn’t interested in him, she thought of him more as a friendly face who’d take her mind off of farming, if not for a little while. He reminded her of the city – at least her favourite times in the city, so she said. Still, though, seeing them so intimate and close… made Sebastian’s blood boil to no end. He may have known what she felt about him, but what did Alex _feel_ about _her_?  
  
Sebastian wanted to be the one to hold her after congratulating her, whisper his affection to her and how proud he was of her, but instead, he watched her from the sidelines… too distracted by the loud and rowdy fair around him to have realised he could have stood right next to her. He missed his chance and he was mad, but even angrier at the sight of Alex wrapping an arm around the girl he was desperately in love with.  
From the looks he was getting from some people around him, he was definitely radiating an unapproachable aura, even more so than usual. Something that seemed to cause people to visibly walk away, and something that only Sam had commented on once before when-  
  
“Ah, Seb!”  
  
It took him a second to snap back, trying hard to let the irritation subside before responding. He locked eyes with the source of the voice and felt himself force a small smile. She wiggled out of Alex’s hold, let out a tiny nervous laugh, and gave him a small wave goodbye as he walked off and out of view. She was always too kind for her own good.  
  
“Hey… Congrats on winning, nerd...” It took all of Sebastian’s energy to try and not stare daggers at Alex. If looks could kill, it would have sent Alex six feet under and already buried. He decided to stay civil, at least for her sake. She had just won, after all, and the last thing he would have wanted was to cause her discomfort. Still, he wondered…  
  
“So, uh...” He shuffled closer to her, making sure no one could hear their conversation. “What was that about?” He couldn’t help but pry a little. He wondered if maybe there was something going on between the two that he hadn’t picked up on… His heart suddenly felt like it dropped out of his chest at the thought.  
  
“Huh? Oh, Alex? Nah… he was just congratulating me. He told me,” she let out a sigh and puffed her chest out, letting herself smile a little as she readied herself, “Hey, farmer girl! Congrats on the win!” She tried so hard to deepen her voice. “You cheered so hard at the end, it was super cute. Hey, maybe you should cheer for me like that when I win my game! Wanna try out for cheerleader?” After she finished, she let out a small, soft giggle and turned to Sebastian. “Glad you came by. Not sure I could have said no, to be honest. Can you imagine? Me? A cheerleader?” She shook her head and grinned at him.  
  
Sebastian, on the other hand, had spaced out. He was staring at her with a calculated eyes, but really, he was lost in his thoughts. Cute? He found her cute? Nah. He was sure he was just doing what Alex always did, which was… pretty much, hit on every girl in town until one of them caved. Still, though, it worried Sebastian slightly. If he found her cute and hit on her, would he take it a step further and ask her out? What would happen then?  
  
“Uhm… Seb?” She did the hair thing that Sebastian loved. Shame he wasn’t paying attention.  
  
“...”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
She waved her dainty hand in front of his face, which, snapped him back. He jumped a little in response, taking a step back.  
She shook her head and gave him a soft, kind, smile. Honestly, that smile was enough to subside the irritation and questions that caused him to have a rush of anxiety.  
  
“Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about how to congratulate you… Wanna come by mine tomorrow? You’re probably tired now, so maybe I can treat you to dinner at the Saloon?”  
  
“Ah- Seb, that’s so sweet… I’d love that...” He could spot her cheeks turn a very soft red, her hand placing itself subconsciously onto the side of her ear again, trying to tuck only small loose strands back. Her demeanour went from energetic to shy in seconds, and he knew that he reflected that same demeanour, feeling his face become a little flushed when he realised he had asked her out for a meal together.  
  
“I-I guess it’s a date then!” She quickly muttered, attempting to radiate that usual, confident aura – but Seb knew that wasn’t the case, and she was just trying hard to hide that shyness she had. It was honestly so cute to him that he hadn’t registered that she had called it a ‘date’.  
  
“I’ll see you alright, Sebastian!”  
  
And there she went, arms wrapped tight around her farming goods, as she strolled off towards the town bus stop. Sebastian could only stand there, watching as she disappeared out of his view. He wanted to let the warmth of his feelings for her engulf him, watching her smile had made his heart ache in such a loving way, but… deep inside, a part of him was feeling a slight tinge of nervousness. An irritating itch that needed to be scratched off. Jealousy, maybe? Whatever the case, he knew it wasn’t something he could stop thinking about quite as easily as he hoped he could…  
  


* * *

  
“Tch… fuck.”  
  
Nothing would have helped him concentrate. The irritation was starting to became an annoyance, spreading through his body as the hours went on. An innocent compliment became a dangerous threat to Sebastian, and he knew it would plague his mind all night. He wanted to know what lingered in Alex’s mind, if he felt the same way he did for Winter as Sebastian did for her. Whilst Sebastian was quite good at reading people, he couldn’t get a good enough idea of what Alex thought of her. Was it an attempt at getting another girl to go putty in his hands? Maybe he was just having his fun? Or did he genuinely have feelings for her?  
  
Who knew.  
  
Well… Sebastian would know, at least, very soon.  
  
Fumbling to his computer and hastily typing, he soon found himself on a website he swore he would never use again since High School. This just happened to be a rare and special occasion.  
  
Mugbook.  
  
He hated this site with a burning passion. He hated the way it made everyone spill every tiny detail of their lives for everyone to see onto the online world. Had a bad day? Got a new car? Had a nice meal? Sebastian would know, since it’d likely already be posted on this site by the user before Sebastian even asked – or cared to ask.  
  
He loathed the way he felt like people made their lives seem online, all for the sake of likes and comments. Sebastian rarely used the site himself, in fact, he wanted rid of his own profile – but Robin had asked him to keep it, just so she could tag him on posts whenever they had a family gathering. Even if he didn’t use it, she wanted it up for the world to see. Even his family didn’t get away from the social media of the internet. Really, did people live that much of an interesting life that they had to post every second? Well, according to the site, Alex did.  
  
Alex was a frequent user. He was consistent in posting almost everything he did. Out for a run in the morning? Yup, posted. Had lunch with Haley today? Yup. It was up there too. Spent time playing Football today? Yes, of course, it was posted. It was almost like Alex kept it as a diary, a way to document every event in his life. Sebastian, on the other hand, hated the idea that his life was being viewed even from the privacy of his home. Viewing Alex’s page had earnt Alex one of Sebastian’s icon eye rolls. Still, though, he was somehow glad that Alex hadn’t picked up on how keeping some things private was better than posting it all over.  
  
_Bingo._  
  
Barely a second on the platform and something had caught Sebastian’s eye. Posted no less than 10 minutes ago, there was a picture of the beautiful night skies, the sandy beach no longer had that saturated, bright hue Sebastian saw each time he walked past the sunny beach to Sam’s place, but was now painted with a cold and dark blue tint. In the picture was a football, directly in the centre of the frame, a rugged hand holding the ball up towards the rounded moon with the caption, “Late night practice!”. Sebastian couldn’t help shake his head a little at the notion. Of course, only Alex would be gloating this late at night about what he was up to. As if the whole entire world wasn’t doing something equally as interesting, if not, more interesting. Well… considering that the post already had 24 likes in less than 10 minutes, then maybe not.  
  
Whatever the case was, Sebastian had already headed towards his bedroom door. He snatched a pack of his cigarettes, his house keys and a lighter, shovelled them into his pocket and quickly – but quietly, headed up the basement staircase. He wasn’t too sure of what he was planning yet, but he knew exactly that he HAD to scratch that irritation off of him – and the sooner, the better.


	2. Dog on a leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian decides he has had enough of the burning irritation and goes to confront it. He wants to make sure he knows where he's at in the game and will get past this level even if he has to resort to unconventional tactics.

Cold air hit the back of Sebastian’s neck, a shiver ran down his spine. He began to speedily march his way towards the beach. He wished he could have enjoyed his cigarette and let the smoke ease his irritation away, if not for a brief moment, however, instead, he felt it was probably better to hash one out and relax himself a little before he confronted the jock.

Truthfully, Sebastian himself didn’t really know what he would say or do, however, the questions left unanswered in his mind were far more irritating to deal with than the answers he so desperately wanted to know. People say that sometimes, things are better left unknown, but this wasn’t one of them. He needed to know. He needed to know how he was going to cope with another presence trying to cling to the girl he fell for. How he was going to rival up to them, to outwit them and win Winter’s heart. He had to make sure he knew where Alex stood in the game, so he could make the next move.

By the time he had finished his cigarette, he had already found his way to the beach, slightly out of breath. He took one quick scan across the beach, part of him wondered if he would even find him. Who knew, maybe Alex had taken that picture a while ago and only now did he decide to post it? Only one way to find out, Sebastian thought to himself. He took a step onto the soft, pillowy sand and, sure enough, there the jock was on the far left side of the beach. Stood by himself with the ball from the photo in hand, tossing it above his head and trying to, what Seb assumed, practice catching the ball.

Sebastian finished his last puff from his cigarette, flicking the butt onto the sandy beach before giving it a gentle stomp on. He felt calm. Somehow, the idea of finally getting his answers seemed to relax him a little.

Slowly, he approached the broad-shouldered man and with an alerting cough to clear his throat, caused the man to jump slightly.

“Yoba, what the fuck!?” The jock spat, narrowing his eyes to the source of the cough. Sebastian could tell that his poker face was something that really pissed off the jock, so that’s exactly what he decided to do.

“It’s you. What the fuck do you want, emo kid?” Alex always had a slight hostile demeanour when he was around Sebastian. Who could blame him? They were both from two completely different worlds, opposite ends of the spectrum, and Sebastian would have it no other way. He liked keeping to himself, and much preferred it when Alex didn’t try to pry into his life.

Sebastian stuck his hands, now balled into fists, into his hoodie pocket and gave a slight shrug. His eyes gave off a cold, distant stare.

“You and Haley a thing?” Sebastian questioned, his voice unyielding. He didn’t really care what the answer was, he just needed to know whether or not Alex knew the answer himself.

“Wha… what’s that about? Why would I tell you anything, loser?” Alex quickly snapped back, his eyebrows pushed together as his face contorted into a snarl look. It reminded Sebastian of a wild, angry mutt.

Sebastian let out a small chuckle, he turned his body to face the ocean and peered at the moon, “Just wondered if she’d like to know about you flirting with Winter.” Although his body stayed in position, his eyes gazed to Alex from the side. He watched as Alex began to get slightly agitated. He guessed he must have stuck a nerve. Good.

“How do yo-”

“Because,” Sebastian interrupted, shrugging once again. “I know Haley likes you. I hear a lot of gossip, you know, the perks of being quiet and all. And besides…” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, turning to face Alex with his deadpanned look.

“We wouldn’t want to upset Haley now, would we? I’m sure that gossip would go all over town… fast.” Sebastian gave Alex a smile, but one that didn’t reach his eyes. It was forced, cold and somehow seemed devoid of care. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure your grandparents wouldn't be too impressed hearing that you've had two girls on your radar. Especially considering how old fashioned they are. Would break poor little Evelyn's heart, you know."

He watched as Alex swallowed in response. “Dude, it’s not like that with me and Winter, man…” Alex looked like he was choking on his words a little, “You know if you tell Haley, she'll freak out and jump to conclusions before even hearing my side!”

"Uh-huh. That's what I'm banking on."

"Look, what the fuck do you want from all this?"

Sebastian could see Alex's face drop, a look of panic seemed to spread across the jock's face. Sebastian reviled in the image of watching him squirm. Both Sebastian and Alex knew that if gossip spread around the town, both Evelyn and George would have had to deal with the constant ridicule of their grandson, hearing the mumbles and whispers of the townsfolk, "Did you hear about Alex? How awful! He was two-timing?! Poor girls..." or "How did George and Evelyn raise the kid? Nah... can't be their fault, must be the lack of a parental figure..." or even the plain and simple, "What an asshole!!"  
Even though the two knew Alex hadn't even technically cheated, they both were fully aware of Haley's online presence, and overreacting Mugbook rants. They knew it'd be everyone's talk of the town for a good few weeks. It certainly would earn a good few stares and whispers from the townsfolk.

They stood there for a brief moment, a silence was shared between them. Alex forced his gaze onto the sandy beach, whilst Sebastian stared straight at him. The dark haired boy stayed still, mouth pressed into a line. He wasn't going to admit to Alex that he hated the idea of watching him flirt with Winter. He didn't want Alex to have even a slight bit of leverage to use against him, and if Alex found out, he was sure Winter would be next to know too.

Alex, being as impatient as he was, gave in first.

“Listen, I don’t want no trouble,” Alex began, cutting through the silence, “My grandpa and grandma don’t need anymore shit, so...” He sighed a little, “Don’t tell Haley..." Alex paused. "Y-Yeah, I guess you can say we’re a thing… so don’t tell her.”

Sebastian felt a slight sense of pride inside him. The look of shame and embarrassment that came on Alex’s face from asking Seb, of all people, to keep a secret for him was golden. Not only that, he was sparred the conversation that might lead to Alex asking questions. Somehow, with a stroke of luck, however, Alex had given in far quicker than he anticipated.

"Sure. I'll keep your secret."

Sebastian felt satisfied. That was all he needed. He knew now that Haley and Alex practically an item, so he hadn't needed to worry about Alex's presence around the farmer any longer. He didn't have to worry about Alex swooping her off of her tiny feet and stealing her away any time soon. Both in a literal sense and metaphoric one.

“Cool,” Sebastian muttered under his breath, letting him relax into a little, slightly twisted smile. “Just don’t go calling other girls cute then, and I won’t tell Haley I caught you trying to flirt with Winter. Like you said, wouldn’t want your grandparents involved, right?” Sebastian knew he was being somewhat manipulative, but he didn't care as long as he got his answers. He knew exactly how to push Alex’s buttons.

"What are you, some white knight now?"

"Nah," Sebastian chuckled. "Just thought I'd tell you to calm down before someone else catches on. Wouldn't want that, right? Hey, you could even consider me helping you!" Sebastian spoke in an almost sing song tone.

He couldn't tell if Alex was angry, disheartened, or maybe even both? Couldn't have been something Alex would easily roll over for, but... Usually, Alex would have threatened Sebastian with violence, or even attempted it. It reminded him of a time in High School when Alex had grabbed Sebastian by the collar, throwing him against the lockers, all because Sebastian hadn't been interested in taking part in a sports event when they needed one last person. Sebastian just wore his usual poker face, told Alex he didn't care about football and found it pointless. Of course, that riled Alex up even more than it did asking Sebastian to help join the team for a game. However, his constant threatens of violence towards Sebastian and his group of friends whenever they had gotten in his way had really caused his grandparents a bit of grief from the local townsfolk. 

"Evelyn, please... if you could talk to your grandson..." Murmured Robin to the fragile, elderly lady, "I've told Sebastian to apologise, but he said Alex had hit him first." 

"George, Evelyn, this is the third time in the past two months I've had to come down. I know Sam can be irresponsible and reckless, but-" Jodi's voice became a plea, "I don't like seeing Sam with so many bruises. I know they're both young teenagers, but still... Could you talk to Alex for me?" 

The typical jock bullying the quiet kid, or the nerdy kid. 

Each time someone had come to Evelyn and George's doorstep, Alex felt the aura of the whole house change. The rush of disappointment spilling out of both his grandparent's mouths. That was the first time he had ever seen his grandpa so frustrated at him. He yelled for hours about living a peaceful life, avoiding confrontations, growing up to be a strapping kid, and certainly, not to start fights. Whilst Evelyn tried her best to stay positive and smile... it never reached her eyes that day. She was growing unsure of how she could take care of a teenage boy with so much testosterone at the time, and Alex could read it all in their faces. They didn’t need that, not at the age they were, trying to take care of the growing lad.  
He didn’t want them to give him the same, disappointed look his father gave him… and Sebastian knew Alex didn’t want anymore trouble brought to his door, because the day after that many years ago, he had changed. Alex had tried his hardest to avoid them, knowing full well that Sebastian and Sam were a point of irritation for him. He decided that day to stay out of their way. Still, he knew he and Alex would never get along. They were too far opposites.

“Yeah, whatever. Just… keep it between us.” Alex muttered quietly, kicking the sand beneath his feet slightly, “If you’re done, then can you just go? I just wanna practice, dude.”

With that, Alex turned his back away to Sebastian, he muttered something under his breath that Sebastian couldn’t catch, but that didn’t matter to him. He got the information he wanted and knew he could finally ease his mind for tonight. He slowly began to make his way out from the beach, admiring the beautiful silver moon that shun above him, head tilted up towards the sky.

“Oh, you’re still awake?”

Sebastian recognised that voice instantly and he looked down to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked for a brief second and he let himself relax into a small, genuine, smile. 

He scanned her body, quick to notice the debris and dirt coated around her clothes. Must have just come from the mines - and from the slowly stretching smile she had on her face, it must have been a successful trip. 

“Hey, Winter. Excited for our meal tomorrow?”

“Of course! I can’t wait!” She beamed a warm smile that made him melt in seconds. He knew he was falling so heavily for her, and there was no way of stopping it. He couldn’t wait for the day he was able to break out of his shy demeanour (that he only seemed to get around her) and finally ask her to be his.

“It’s super late. Here, I’ll walk you home, nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first fic and it was fun! I really liked the premise but I had to re-write the second chapter so often. I'm hoping as I try and learn more about writing, I'll eventually flow into my own style. I know I'm REALLY rough around the edges as of right now. I rewrote so many bits, questioned myself on so many things. I hope this was a satisfying end, at least! ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is gonna be fun! ♥  
> You may have noticed the line, "and something that only Sam had commented on once before when-". Will it be something I touch on one day? Who knows ;) I'd love to, though. We'll see if anyone's interested~


End file.
